<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riding Out the Storm by Tomomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357520">Riding Out the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi'>Tomomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU time baby, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Size Difference, preening, smm au, sonjet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days are for sleeping in, usually.</p>
<p>This is for my SMm au but no context is needed to enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riding Out the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmm…” Sonic hummed awake to the subtle sound of rhythmic breathing and the faint thump of a heartbeat against his forearm. He was greeted by the smell of summer and softwood, allowing a natural comfort to flood his body. He felt at ease knowing where he was- thousands and thousands of miles above ground level, soaring among the clouds within a massive airship. As his body was starting to stir completely awake, he was able to home in on the muted groans of the passing winds hitting the ship, the recurring rumble that shook its walls… </p>
<p>They were passing through a storm, or at least that’s what Sonic assumed. He didn’t feel the need to open his eyes and check. He could put two and two together. The slightly soggy feeling between his glove and fingers and the warm feathers that tickled under his nose- he was brought inside not too long ago. But he didn’t mind it at all. He just kept his cheek rested along the top of Jet’s head, breathing his scent in… and out.</p>
<p>Sonic’s ears twitched once he felt a soft <em> pluck </em> from some searching fingers- </p>
<p>“Back at it again, ah?” -He asked, straining against his dry throat. There was no reply, so he curled his fingers around Jet’s neck and gently tilted his head upwards. Opening his eyes, he chuckled, “I’m talkin’ to you, you know.” </p>
<p>Jet’s eyes widened, as if he had only just noticed the other was awake. Not even a second later, his eyes flickered back down and he nestled his head within the other’s chest again. “That was short- you’re usually out longer than that.” He said, half-muffled into Sonic’s chest. His fingers went back to work, carefully gliding and roaming throughout his back quills.</p>
<p>“Depends on the day…” Sonic’s voice trailed off into a yawn. He adjusted himself within his seat, which he had just then realized was positioned on Jet’s lap, and caught a glimpse of the dark storm clouds plastered along the line of windows behind Jet. “Ohh, hehe.. You dragged me in just in time, huh?”</p>
<p>“Just in time my ass-” Jet pushed his head further into Sonic’s chest. “You’re still soaked head to toe!” Almost immediately after saying that, Sonic felt a few more <em> plucks </em>come from his upper back.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm, but look who’s here grooming me!” Sonic pulled himself back to look at Jet directly. “Can’t be all that bad.” To say he was grinning would be an understatement, just watching Jet’s eyes flicker with heat for even just a second was enough to get Sonic’s blood rushing. </p>
<p>“Maybe I should’ve kept you out there!” Jet snapped back at him, hardly any bite behind his words, and the matching smile gave it away. “Should’ve watched you slide off the ship with the rain itself. Should’ve…” His words melted into gibberish as he pulled Sonic back in close and buried his face with his fur again. Jet felt the body rumble with growing laughter, and had his own body not been snug up against his chair, his tail feathers would be flickering at that.</p>
<p>Sonic let Jet prod his quills some more as he watched the rain wash over the windows. Soon enough, their breaths steadied to match each other's rising and falling chest. It was quiet for a bit…</p>
<p>...“Hey, Jet?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Jet lifted his hand and slowly watched all the dead and flimsy quills he took fall off his hand and onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Wha’s the point in doin’ this?” Sonic now dangled his arms off the back of the chair lazily. “The quill thing, I mean.”</p>
<p>Jet carefully removed another quill. “... Just an urge.” He moved his fingers up into the quills that were on his head. “-don’t like seein’ them stick out of you like that. And if I won’t do it, who will? Not <em> you! </em>” </p>
<p>Sonic shivered feeling his hands reach up there, but he trusted him to continue. “Hah! I take care of my quills! How else are they so shiny and soft?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you don’t get rid of the dead ones!”</p>
<p>“I do!”</p>
<p>“Then what’s <em> this? </em> ” Jet pulled back and showed Sonic two quills in his palm. Both quills were clearly aged and ready to fall off. “You see ‘em better when you’re <em> wet </em>-” Sonic snatched one of those quills and pressed the edge of it back down into Jet’s palm. “-OW, shit!” </p>
<p>“Still had another year goin’ for it if ya ask me!” Sonic flicked the quill away, laughing.</p>
<p>“Oh, shaddup.” Jet shook his head and rested his hands along Sonic’s sides again. He scanned his eyes for any loose quills in the front, every inch, every curve.</p>
<p>“You know, I think it’s gotta be a Babylonian thing.” Sonic thought out loud, tapping his chin. “Or maybe just a bird thing..”</p>
<p>Jet made some noise between a huff and a scoff. “Or maybe a normal thing- it’s basic hygiene!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, when you’re not anal about every flimsy quill.” Sonic chuckled and rested his forearms around the other’s neck. He watched as Jet then ran his fingers along the short fur of his front, prying against it until he saw the underlying skin. Sonic swallowed and held back a shiver. He thought he’d be used to this process by now, but every time, it became more and more difficult to keep still. Jet’s fingers slowly slid up his front, against the grain of his fur. Pressing deep and massaging the skin- at first up and down as though he was wiping the skin. Then, he started to use his thumbs to rub the skin in little circles on his peachy chest. </p>
<p>“J-Jet..!” Sonic gasped softly followed by some shaky breaths. Jet smirked knowingly and continued to work his fingers into the fur. The peach fur that formed his chest was definitely the shortest, but also the softest. Every time he ran his thumbs over his chest, he watched the little bristles rise. His blue fur was much more thick, especially once it got to the back, so he’s never able to see that fur stand on end. But this way Jet can tell for sure Sonic was pleased, since he never wanted to <em> say </em>it for himself.</p>
<p>“Touchy…” Sonic gasped again, and Jet quickened his pace. “Touchy, touchy, touchy..!” </p>
<p>“Mmhmm-” Jet moved his hands to have a firm hold on either of Sonic’s sides, framing his chest. “Mmph- Lemme just-” He leaned in and used his beak to mouth and prick at the fur more thoroughly. </p>
<p>Sonic twitched and moaned at this, “G-god..!” A groan slipped out as he felt Jet’s tongue flick him too. “Mmmph, not normal..” That tongue was now lapping up the wet patches of his fur- “Ohhh, s-so not normal…”</p>
<p>Jet trailed his tongue up until it feathered the base of his neck. Then he muttered, “Then tell me to stop.” And waited there, his hot breath clouding over that neck.</p>
<p>“Mmm- no, no…! Shit-!” Sonic reached over and pulled his head closer. “Y’ know better. Keep going..!” </p>
<p>Jet pushed himself forward in his chair until Sonic’s back touched the edge of his desk. “<em> That’s </em> more like it.” And he sealed the deal by laying him down completely over the wooden surface.</p>
<p>A flash of light coated the windows in warning, moments before thunder shook the skies around them. The rain then began to pick up considerably, and now sheets of water gushed over the windows of the room. Despite the rumbling, Jet made quick work of Sonic’s pants. Carelessly they dangled off of one of his ankles, not completely off his body, but neither of them cared. </p>
<p>Jet used one hand to gently cup Sonic’s chin as he slipped his tongue between his lips, and then used his other hand to palm his bulge within his boxers. The front of them were already a little damp and sticky with heat.</p>
<p>“Ahhh-nngh-mmmphh…” Sonic wrestled against his tongue back and forth, feeling Jet pull his chin down to keep his mouth open as he did it. The longer they went at it, the more tired his jaw became. Over time it began to tremble. His legs were weak from holding himself at such an angle, but <em> fuck, </em>that tongue..!</p>
<p>“Mmmghh… agh!” Jet broke the kiss in a fit of pants. He glared down at Sonic lying there, flushed cheeks, lips red and slobbered with spit. That sight alone nearly made his knees buckle. “Give up already…!”</p>
<p>Sonic swallowed finally, relief flooding into his lower jaw. Then he gave a toothy grin, “Heh! Make m- Mmmph!!” Unable to finish that sentence, Jet kissed up on him again. Softer this time, slower.. His hand palmed him hard and carefully, placing more pressure the lower he got and quickly moving back to the top. Sonic felt the sensation spark within his cock with each rub, he began to roll his hips with the motion.</p>
<p>Sonic slipped his tongue in further now, exploring every inch of Jet’s mouth while he had the chance. In return Jet circled his tongue gradually from the tip onward. Jet was losing breath again but he wasn’t planning on stopping. He smirked as he pulled his hand back up and felt it coated with a thin line of precum, then slipped it down a little further… he started to rub and prod at the fabric between his ass cheeks, just teasing. </p>
<p>“Mmnnaaaghh- Je-aahh..” Sonic pulled back and leaned his head on the desk. It was smooth and cold against his neck. Jet took a quick breath and took his lips again, “Mmph-”</p>
<p>Jet got the advantage. Through muffled moans and stifled grunts, he marked every inch of his mouth with his own. All the while pushing more and more between his cheeks, nearly pushing the fabric inside. Sonic felt as though his body would collapse in nothing but heat and sweat, not one part of his body safe from the tingly sensation. His hips were tired of moving, making his bucks twitchy and sloppy.</p>
<p>Losing the little composure he had left, Sonic clamped his lips on Jet’s tongue and held it in place with his teeth. </p>
<p>“Hnngh-!”</p>
<p>And he bit <em> down </em>. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make Jet squirm a little. Now that he had him, Sonic sucked lightly on his tongue.</p>
<p>“Mngh.. mmmph… nngh..” Jet’s arm trembled as held himself up- he had to drop down to his elbow to keep himself steady. His hips started to buck as well, and he found it getting hard to see. He couldn’t focus on any one sensation- his soft cheeks, his hot mouth, the way he sucked against his tongue, the noises he made… Jet didn’t have the <em> patience </em>for this-</p>
<p>He pulled back and stood up straight between Sonic’s legs. He stuck his wet hand in his pants and started to jack himself over Sonic. Pushing up on his elbows, Sonic hazily looked up at him.</p>
<p>“Aw, that’s not fair..” Sonic narrowed his eyes and widened his smile. He sat up and ran his finger along the waistband of his pants. “I’m missing the whole show-” His back slammed back into the wood once Jet shoved him back down. He positioned himself again, this time sliding his pants down just below his dick.</p>
<p>“So- fucking- annoying-!!” Jet stroked himself over Sonic, leaning over the desk so his form could hover over his body. Precum dripped all over his hand and onto the other’s stomach, melting into his fur and rolling down his side. Jet’s attention snapped back when Sonic started laughing-</p>
<p>“What’s so funny, huh?” Jet leered down and watched as Sonic looked up at him with playful eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna get me all dirty again?” He smirked and spread his legs a little more. “Even after you spent all that time fixing my quills? Hmm?”</p>
<p>Jet jumbled his words in a mix of a groan and a growl before pressing one hand against Sonic’s chest- “S-Shaddup..!” He jacked himself harder, thrusting into his hand as he looked over his boyfriend’s perfect body. So small and lean, so easy to grab and use however he pleased.</p>
<p>Sonic’s heart raced as Jet towered over him, and he <em> knows </em> Jet can feel it against his fingertips. He didn’t care, looking up at his larger silhouette, watching him melt at everything he did and said- it was a rush!</p>
<p>“Hahh.. look at you… all hot and bothered for little ol’ me? Heh!” Sonic’s tail thumped against the table feeling Jet place more pressure on his hand. He watched as his eyes fluttered shut and he devolved to nothing more than just pants and grunts.</p>
<p>“Shh--shut- shut up- I, ohhh, hnghh! Sonic, you- y..” Jet’s thrusts were getting real sloppy now. So sloppy his dick would slip out of his grip and he’d end up thrusting the air for a few turns before finding his hand again. The wet sounds were embarrassing and erotic, but Jet could hardly think straight with everything bubbling up within him.</p>
<p>Sonic arched his back slightly, wiggling from the lack of touch. Still, he ate up the sight. “You’ve got the floor, Jet. Cum for me, baby..” The last part was said softly, with no tease or bite behind it. </p>
<p>“F-fuuuuck! Sonic- aghh!” Jet gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut before he lost control of himself. His cum spurted out messily over Sonic, spotting his chin, neck, chest and stomach. His hand still moved, stroking him out until he was completely satisfied.</p>
<p>“Ugh..” Sonic groaned, looking over himself. “Gross-” He started, but before he could do any Jet moved to rub his fingers along Sonic’s front again. Diligently he kneaded and massaged the cum into Sonic’s fur.</p>
<p>“God- <em> why </em>do ya have to do that?” Sonic whined and squirmed at the touch.  He did his best to keep still, but he was stuck just laying there, hard and untouched just watching his boyfriend get off on top of him. “That’s so gross-!” He made no real effort to stop him though, and he went on to just watch Jet feel up on his body.</p>
<p>“Mnnh.. gorgeous body…” Jet ran his fingers along either of Sonic’s sides. He gave a dry chuckle when he saw how it made him arch his back. “So unfair, it’s criminal.”</p>
<p>“I know I do,” Sonic stopped to groan at the wandering hands. “And I know you know I know that, so why are ya tellin’ me this, huh?” </p>
<p>Jet leaned down and pressed himself down against his body, just feeling how small he is compared to him. His tail feathers flicked in excitement. “Everything’s always gotta be about you. This is for me!” Jet kissed down his body eagerly. “This is mine, mine, mine, mmph..” Jet quickly got a hold of Sonic’s legs and pulled him high. He raised him until his shoulders were the only parts of his body left on the desk, positioning himself between his legs.</p>
<p>“Ah-! Ahaha… yours, huh?” Sonic felt his own tail feather Jet’s neck, and the anticipation was damn near impossible. “Well go ahead! Take what’s yours.”</p>
<p>The storm outside was not letting up, and if anything, the clouds only got darker. The only thing illuminating the room was the occasional flicker of lightning that would outline the tangled bodies within the room. Still, Jet heard nothing but Sonic’s moans bouncing off the walls. He had his boxers pushed to the side as he used his tongue to taste every inch of him, inside and out. He had his arm reached around his waist so he could stroke Sonic’s dick nice and slow. All the while holding him helplessly against him, upside down and limp.</p>
<p>“Jeeeet- Jet, ah-! J-J.. Agghh…” </p>
<p>Jet pulled his mouth away and focused on rubbing his thumb along the tip of his dick. “Pretty little noises you make.. All for me.”</p>
<p>Sonic jerked his hips, “Ah- shaddup… I’m- mmph- not…!”</p>
<p>“You’re not <em> what? </em> Thought you LOVED this kind of thing-” Jet squeezed the base of his dick. “ <em> Attention </em>.”</p>
<p>“....<em> Fuck.. </em>” Sonic’s eyes started to roll back, he just wanted to finish. His body felt so weak, he could only whisper, “Jet…”</p>
<p>“Yes, baby?” Jet easened up his expression and gave him some comforting strokes. </p>
<p>“Finish me.. Jet, please…” </p>
<p>“Mmm, already? Thought you wanted to-”</p>
<p>“Jet <em> please </em>..” Sonic looked back up to Jet, eyes locked on each other for a few moments. Jet then lean down slightly.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna make those sweet little noises for me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, for fuck’s-” Sonic closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side, “Shut… up..”</p>
<p>Jet snickered and lowered down Sonic’s legs to rest on the tablet. Not giving him much time to move, he then scooped him up back into his arms and sat back on his chair. He held Sonic laying belly up over the armrest, with his own arm hooked around his back to keep him steady. </p>
<p>Sonic shuffled uncomfortable and whined, “Whatcha doin’ now-?”</p>
<p>“Can you let me take care of it for once?” Jet flashed him an annoyed look before leaning in to steal a quick kiss. He then slid his free hand down Sonic’s chest, stomach, cock, and finally made it back between his cheeks again. It was messy with spit, but that only made it easier for Jet to push a finger in there.</p>
<p>Sonic let out a little grunt and rested his head along Jet’s shoulder, completely letting him take control. It took some pushing, but with the spit and precum, Jet’s finger was able to slide in and out of him. All the while he made sure to keep a close eye on Sonic’s face, watching closely to see if he can work out what makes him tick.</p>
<p>At first he attempted to curl his finger slightly, but twitch on Sonic’s face said it all. Then he tried to push his finger upwards against his walls, and that didn’t get much of a reaction. Once Jet pushed his finger downard, he felt a certain area make Sonic jerk his hips against him.</p>
<p>“Riiiiight there?” Jet pushed there again, and he felt a tight <em> clench. </em></p>
<p>“Hnnng… u-uh huh…” Sonic furrowed his brow and kept his eyes closed. He felt Jet push so far deep into him, with nothing more than just a finger. Even with just that he felt bloated and overwhelmed. </p>
<p>Jet pulled Sonic closer and started to work on fitting in the second finger, still keeping the same technique he had before. And each second he was able to see Sonic’s face twist into an even sweeter expression than before. Thrusting against that sensitive spot of his, listening to his voice whimper and murmur so low, only for him to hear.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop..” Sonic breathed out the words like they were forbidden. Jet gave a small grunt and began to thrust harder. Again, Sonic moaned, “Don’t…. Stop…” And it took all of Jet’s willpower to not bend him over right then and there.</p>
<p>“So- hah! So pretty, Sonic…” Jet muttered against his lips. He stole some kisses while he pried his third finger in. “Hnn- All for me..  You’re mine, you hear that? No one else’s.” Three fingers thrusted in and out of him, rocking him back and forth within his arms.</p>
<p>“Mmmmmhmm I’m yours..” Sonic placed some sloppy kisses on Jet as well. “Mmnnhh- Ahh- Jet, I’m..”</p>
<p>Jet started to pick up his speed, never once taking his eyes off Sonic’s.</p>
<p>Thrust.</p>
<p> “You’re what, baby?”</p>
<p>“Mm!”</p>
<p>
  <em> Thrust. </em>
</p>
<p>“Spit it out already.” </p>
<p>“Ahh- J- Mmh! I’m-!!”</p>
<p>Thrust!</p>
<p>“Tell me, baby, tell me!”</p>
<p>“C-cummm..!! I’m-” Sonic shuddered and attempted to arch his back into his orgasm. Jet’s arm around him tightened he was forced to stay put as he creamed a painfully slow ooze of cum. Jet’s fingers kept a steady pace within him, pounding that special spot well after his orgasm, coming to slow down by the end. He felt his fingers being clenched and released rhythmically with each passing second.</p>
<p> Jet stared down at Sonic’s glazed eyes and parted, bruised lips- observing his beauty and in its purest form. He stayed like that for a few minutes, just sitting there, watching. He watched as Sonic’s breathing started to return to normal, and his face also started to lose its rosey color. Still, his eyes were warm and brown with a glossy lust, and sweat dotted his fur in ways that made him seem unreal.</p>
<p>“You really are gorgeous you know.” Jet told him, finally removing his fingers from inside him. “My little treasure..”</p>
<p>Sonic groaned at the missing feeling, “Mmhmm, I know, I know..” He was tired, but he still worked up a smile to give. “You’re a lucky bastard.” He reached up and used his thumb to wipe off some cum that made its way to Jet’s cheek.</p>
<p>“<em> Very.” </em></p>
<p>He propped Sonic upright on his lap, allowing him to rest his chin on the top of his head just like before. Jet pushed his face to settle into his chest, and together they fell asleep to the sound of grumbling rain and battling winds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>